The Krusty Awards
The Krusty Awards (sometimes referred to as the Krabbies) are a set of awards originally held every four years (now held annually) for excellence of several different achievements. The Krabbies are a popular awards ceremony, held at the Bikini Bottom Recreation Center in Bikini Bottom, Bikini County. The awards were first given in June of 2000. Over the years that the award has been given, the categories presented have changed; currently Krabbies are given in nearly thirty categories. The Krusty Awards ceremony is televised live in more than 100 countries annually. It's hosts, in order, are Eugene H. Krabs (2000), Squidward Tentacles (2004), SpongeBob SquarePants (2012), and Sandy Cheeks (2013). Winners and Nominees Notes: ' *A '* means that the category was added after the 2000 Krusty Awards. *A ** means the category was discontinued the next award ceremony. *A ^''' means the category was brought back. *Winners are highlighted in '''boldface. 2000: Host: Eugene H. Krabs 2004: Host: Squidward Tentacles 2008 The 2008 Krusty Awards was cancelled for unknown reasons. Sandy Cheeks was to be the host. 2012: Host: SpongeBob SquarePants 2013: Host: Sandy Cheeks In Memorial *Bikini Bottom Chronicles *Zeon1 2014 - SpongeBob SquarePants Past Nominees with Multiple Nominations or Awards The following television series, musical groups, and restaurants received multiple nominations. *7 nominations: SpongeBob: Infection *5 nominations: As the Tide Turns *4 nominations: Cyberpunk *3 nominations: The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Crustacean Crime Theatre '', ''Whales, Ned and the Needlefish, Stingray 5000, and The Krusty Krab *2 nominations: Fab and Fancy, SpongeKid Adventures, Squidward and SpongeBob, All Time Low, The Limit, Boys Who Cry, the Chum Bucket, Sinking, and The End of My Soul The following television series, musical groups, and restaurants received multiple awards. *4 awards: SpongeBob: Infection *2 awards: SpongeKid Adventures, Cyberpunk, Squidward and SpongeBob, Ned and the Needlefish, The Krusty Krab Awards Ceremonies Posters 1st Krusty Awards.png|Krusty Awards 2000 Something - 28.png|Krusty Awards 2012 New Categories Notes: *You may add other new categories, but they must be approved. *Do not add nominees to categories. Categories *Best Actor in a Television Series (replacement for "Best Actor") (approved) *Best Actress in a Television Series (replacement for "Best Actress") (approved) *Best Actor in a Play (approved!) *Best Actress in a Play (approved!) *Best Actor in a Musical (approved!) *Best Actress in a Musical (approved!) *Best Music (split into two seperate categories: "Best Musical Group" and "Best Soundtrack") *Best Picture (brought back from retirement) (approved) *Best Supporting Actor in a Television Series (approved) *Best Supporting Actress in a Television Series (approved!) *Best Supporting Actress in a Motion Picture (approved) *Best Supporting Actor in a Motion Picture (approved) *Best Actor in a Motion Picture (approved) *Best Actress in a Motion Picture (approved) *Best Featured Actor in a Play (approved!) *Best Featured Actress in a Play (approved!) *Best Featured Actor in a Musical (approved!) *Best Featured Actress in a Musical (approved!) *Best Direction of a Motion Picture (approved!) *Best Direction of a Television Series (approved!) *Best Direction of a Play (approved!) *Best Direction of a Musical (approved!) *Best Soundtrack (approved!) *Best Spin-Off Creator (unapproved) Category:Awards Category:Krusty Krab Productions